Absolute Kiss
by MitsukiJunko
Summary: The two has just started going out. But they don't know how to make their relationship work. Find out as they struggle to make their love bloom. CURRENTLY EDITING THE CHAPTERS!
1. Something is Missing

**Hi This is my first fanfic story of Ryoma and Sakuno. Well, I still don't know if this is good and this is supposed to be a one shot but a lot of ideas come to my mind. I hope that you will enjoy this. EDITED: See the changes if there are some improvements.**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own POT.**

**(Edited seriously: May 4, 2013)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Something is missing**

**Chapter Summary: She was happy when he asked her that question. Everything was fine but she felt that something was a bit odd. She confirmed it to him but...**

* * *

**Three months ago…**

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

She was startled the moment she heard his voice and began to blush when she realized what he just said to her. Sakuno stared at Ryoma's hand reaching out to her. Stiffened from where she was standing, she didn't know how to react.

Ryoma, her ultimate crush was asking her to be his girlfriend.

"Well?"

Sakuno came back to realization when Ryoma spoke again. He was still waiting for her answer not putting his hand down.

She was so nervous that she blushed more. She stared again at his hand. Then she closed her eyes for a second and opened them afterwards. She slowly reached Ryoma's hand and said:

"I-I thought that this day would never come."

Sakuno could still remember those words from Ryoma on how he asked her as he held his hand to her. It was already three months when he asked her to be his girlfriend. She was really happy although nothing much has changed. Ryoma was still frank and teaser as always but he can be romantic sometimes. That alone was enough for her.

Or so she thought.

They have been going out for three months; she felt that something was missing in their relationship. She was so naïve and dense that she didn't know what it is. Compare to Ryoma's effort who didn't know about love but trying his best to do his role. Her thought was disturbed when someone called her name.

"Sakuno-chan! What are still doing in the classroom? Let's go. Your Prince is having a match today in the court." Tomoka said dashing at the door in their classroom. She still had feelings for Ryoma but she gave up knowing that she was no match to her best friend. She only supported the team with her.

"Yeah, I'm coming! I just need to pack my things up." Sakuno said.

"Hurry up then, you are still a slow poke. You never changed." Tomoka complained.

She just smiled in her best friend's comment. She picked her bag and went where Tomoka was. The two both went to the court only to find out that the game was almost over.

"Late as always. huh." Oishi said as he saw the two running towards him.

The trio neared the fence who were cheering for Ryoma was beside the captain.

"S-sorry." Sakuno apologized as she blushed.

"She's still daydreaming about her prince that's why we are late." Tomoka complained.

"Tomoka-chan!

"Alright! Alright! I didn't say anything. Geez."

"Well, Echizen as we predicted is winning against Momo. Even though it is only a friendly match, they take it seriously." Fuji explained who was beside Tezuka.

"That's Ryoma-kun to you and Momo-senpai as well." Sakuno stared at those two who were playing. Ryoma was doing the final serve that ended the game. Ryoma won the friendly match.

"Not again, Echizen! I am not so gonna lose to you the next time. You hear me." Momoshiro declared to Ryoma as he exited the court putting his tennis racket on his back.

"Say that when you finally beat me Senpai." Ryoma said as he went to the dressing room to change.

"Tch, little boys these days."

"He will definitely chase you when he hears that. Momo." Fuji said as Momo approached them.

"I bet he will. Oh, hi! Sakuno-chan, how are you doing? You can have Echizen the whole day today. I will treat him tomorrow as we deal on the match." Momoshiro said to Sakuno.

"S-sempai, we will just w-walk home t-together. T-that's all." Sakuno blushed as she said that.

Ryoma appeared from the dressing room and joined the gang. The trio as usual were having a fight with Tomoka. They really caused a commotion that Tezuka just shook his head.

"Well, let's call it a day. Don't be late tomorrow or you will have extra laps if you do" Tezuka said.

"H-hai." They replied at the same time.

The other regulars left earlier to tend some business with their coach. Sumire asked Tezuka to stay to watch the match of the two.

Momoshiro went ahead saying goodbye to the freshmen. Tomoka was still arguing with the trio. Sakuno caught the attention of her best friend.

"Tomoka-chan, we'll be going ahead."

"Sure, see you tomorrow."

When she turned around, she saw Ryoma walking on ahead without waiting for her. So she ran to catch up to him.

They went to a vending machine to buy some ponta. He gave the strawberry-flavored ponta to her while the grape-flavored was his. They were drinking their ponta when Sakuno tried to initiate a conversation... as she could.

"Umm, R-Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno said stopping in the middle.

"What?" Ryoma bluntly said.

"Y-you see, Valentines Day is coming. I-I've been wondering, D-do you like-"

"I don't like sweets." Ryoma interrupted her as he knew what she was going to say.

Sakuno was shocked on his declaration. That saddened her. She bowed down. "I-I see."

Ryoma saw her sad face even though she was facing the floor. He stopped and stared at her for a moment and then looked from afar and said:

"If you are the one who is going to make it, then I can make an exception."

On what she heard, she faced him with sudden delight. Ryoma walked again leaving her behind. Sakuno was still in shock that she forgot that they were still on the road.

"Ryuzaki, what are you waiting for? Let's go." Ryoma said in a bit of irritation.

"U-Un." She ran to catch up with him again. To her surprise, he suddenly grabbed her hand as they walked together.

"With this, you will never catch up to me again. We will walk together until we reach your home." Ryoma said.

Even though he said that with an expressionless face, Sakuno was still happy because she knew that it was his way to show his affection to her.

* * *

**The Next Day**:

"Good Morning, Tomoka-chan."

"Good Morning, Sakuno-chan. So how's your date?"

"Tomoka-chan, you know that it was not a date. He just walked me home everyday."

"What! I can't believe you. Don't tell me that you never dated each other since the day he became your boyfriend?"

Sakuno just pouted on her best friend's comment.

Tomoka widened her eyes on what she just discovered. "What is this? Is he really your boyfriend?"

"H-he is busy with his tennis. That's why I-I just can't ask him to go on a date with me."

"You really are something. He is unfair too." Tomoka said then suddenly she remembered something. "Hey, know what? I've been noticing that ever since you two are started going out, he never called you by your first name even though you have been calling him in his first name since the day you met him." She explained.

"B-but I can't force him to say that he doesn't like doing, Tomo-chan." Sakuno defended.

"Wake up, How can you see a couple calling each other by their surnames? Oh! I know a couple who does that. You and Ryoma-sama." Tomoka said exaggeratedly.

"Y-you are not helping me here Tomo-chan. Stop it already." Sakuno pouted at her bestfriend.

"Ask him Saku-chan. Ask him why he's not calling you by your name. You are not a stranger to him that he only calls you by your surname."

Realization came to Sakuno's mind. He had been calling him by her surname. Why didn't she notice that? Was he someone else to her? Probably, a stranger? Was it something hard to pronounce? And that was what she was going to find out.

* * *

**Lunch break:**

Ryoma was on the rooftop as she predicted. Good thing that he was not asleep yet so she showed herself to her. He noticed her coming but he didn't even bother to move from his position. He was actually lying down; both his hands at the back of his head and about to sleep if she hadn't arrive there. She sat beside him but she didn't say anything. Ryoma noticed that she was not going to talk so he initiated it.

"Ryuzaki, Is there something wrong?" Ryoma asked.

_There he goes again_. Sakuno thought.

"U-um, Ryoma-kun, I-I made you a bento. Do you want to eat?"

"Perfect timing, I am pretty hungry. Thanks." He said as he reached his bento from her.

They started eating. She was staring at Ryoma while the boy was eating. She took the courage to say her purpose.

"U-um, Ryoma-kun? Can I, Can I ask you a favor?" She started.

"What is it?" Ryoma said while eating not looking at her.

"Umm.." She started while fidgeting.

"Spit it out already." Ryoma retorted.

"Can you…can you call me by my name….from now on."

"What? Why are you saying that?" Ryoma suddenly looked at her.

Sakuno who startled said: "I-B-because I've been calling you by your name ever since we met. S-should you do the same t-to me.?"

Ryoma quickly stand up not finishing his food and said: "Quit saying things that is impossible. I lost my appetite, I'll go on ahead."

Sakuno left alone on the roof top stunned not knowing that Ryoma blushed a little on their small talk.

What Ryoma said saddened her once again. He didn't want to call her by her first name.

She stared from nowhere thinking: _something is definitely missing in our relationship._

* * *

**Well, there you have it. My very first own chapter. I am not good at grammar but I hope you enjoyed this.**

**Ryoma likes sweet I guess. But I did a little change for that one. Please tell me what do you think about this ****story.**

**Reviews please. Thanks a lot. ^_^**

**Next Chapter: First Date?**


	2. First Date?

**Hi again! This is the second part of the story. It is a bit long though. Thank you for the reviews That really motivates me to continue. I will try my best on making this story. Please bear with me thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

******Chapter 2: First Date?**

**Chapter Summary: Finally, Ryoma asked her on a date. Will their date be turn out fine?**

* * *

"Hey! Ochibi, what's the matter?" Eiji asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been spacing out again. It's not like you not holding a tennis racket. Tell me what's bothering you man." Eiji kept bugging Ryoma on a Sunny Thursday. They were in the tennis court practicing with the regulars.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. Go back practicing Kikumaru-sempai, I'll join you guys later." Ryoma told him.

"I believe that it has something to do with Ryuzaki-chan." Inui pointed as he approached the two.

Ryoma flinched as he heard the girl's name. "Bull's eye!" Inui continued.

Momoshiro and Oishi joined them as they vibrated that something interesting was going on. They just finished their match.

"So tell us Echizen. What's bothering you? You were just okay the last time I saw the two of you." Momoshiro retorted.

"Nothing, okay. Now will you please leave me alone?" Ryoma said as he stood up to have some practice.

"Oh! No you don't. Come back here." Eiji said as he chased and grabbed Ryoma from the back.

"L-let me go. Hey!" Ryoma said with an irritating voice as he trying to escape from Eiji.

"I have an idea. Why don't you have a very special drink of Inui's juice? You might change your mind." Momo exclaimed.

"That's not bad; I'll have it ready in a moment." Inui said while touching his chin, playing his part on the scheme.

With Ryoma's widened eyes, he finally gave up. He said his words with his restless shoulder. "Okay, okay. You win. Are you happy now?"

The regulars just smiled at Ryoma's words.

* * *

**After a few minutes:**

"WHAT! You said that to her." The regulars said in chorus.

"You're lost man. You don't know how to make a girl happy. No wonder that she's avoiding you now." Eiji said.

"Why can't you say her name, Echizen? It's not a big deal. It is definitely rude to address her in her surname when she is already your girlfriend." Momoshiro explained.

"It is not easy." Ryoma bluntly told them.

"And what is there that is not easy for you to do? Get a grip Echizen. It is your girlfriend we are talking here." Momo continued.

"I can't."

"Why?" they said in chorus.

"Because…."

"Because…." They mimicked.

"That's because—"

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY." They shouted.

"Because it is embarrassing, that's why." Ryoma snapped. "I never said a girl's name before."

A moment of silence occurred. Suddenly they bursted out laughing that made Ryoma irritated. "What's so funny?"

"You're worried about nothing. Ochibi! I can't believe you." Eiji said as he stopped laughing.

"Do something Echizen, Ryuzaki-chan will definitely be happy in anything that you will do." Oishi said.

"Yeah, ask her on a date or something." Momoshiro remembered something. "Oh. Yeah, you never asked her on a date, aren't you?"

"Shut up! Mind your own business."

"That hits the spot. You are one hopeless romantic guy. Don't be like that, if you don't want her to completely avoid you. Mark my word Echizen, girls can't wait forever." Inui warned him.

The regulars' words did stick in his mind. They were right. It was his fault that Ryuzaki was avoiding her now. It was already three days since then. Though, she was always at the court during practice to support the team. But leaves after his turn. She didn't wait for him unlike those previous days. He definitely needs to do something.

While the regulars were taunting Ryoma; Sumire, Tezuka, and Fuji were just watching them.

"Young love." Sumire signed.

"It's your granddaughter that we are talking about sensei." Fuji said.

"I know. That's why I am guarding them."

"heh, why don't they just practice instead of solving some other people's affair." Tezuka retorted.

"The fun will subside if we do that. But anyway, you are right. It is time for practice."

Sumire called the entire team to resume on their practice.

* * *

**The Next Day:**

The practice had just ended. Sakuno needed to leave the court before she found by Ryoma. It had been four days since he said those things to her. It was just five words but it hurt her. She was just not ready to face him again.

_And Valentines Day is just 6 days away. What should I do? _Sakuno thought of herself.

She was in that state when a group of girls blocked her way. Glaring at her like they wanted to eat her. She tried to excuse herself from them but they just don't let her. Instead they push her rudely. Good thing she didn't fall down the ground.

"You have got some nerve aren't you, Ryuzaki-chan." The girl with a long hair said emphasizing her name. "If I were you, I will stay away from Ryoma-sama."

Sakuno was shocked. "W-why would I do that? I-I am his girlfriend so—"

"Then break up with him. You don't deserve him. You're just in the way of his fame."

"I don't—"

"Give it up, you're just a pain. A big trouble for his fans. Get lost."

That snapped her. She tried to shout as she could when she said her words:

"That's not for you to decide." She ran away from the group of girls.

_Why is this happening to me? They can't tell me that. I am Ryoma-kun's girlfriend. _Sakuno thought as she continued running while her eyes were closed. Ever since they started going out, the girls who admired Ryoma were glaring at her. They tried to break them apart and this was not the first time. She began to think if she was doing the right thing. She would do anything for Ryoma because she liked the boy a lot. It was actually a dream come true. But he was popular. Would she be able to hang on in this relationship?

She almost screamed when someone suddenly grabbed her hand from her back. She felt relieved when she recognized who grabbed her hand but only for a second and she began to get nervous again.

"R-ryoma-kun." She said to him. Ryoma was catching his breath like he just ran a minute ago. Wait, did he chase her? Did he see what happened earlier? Her thoughts were answered as the boy spoke.

"You run fast but not as fast as I can. Those were nice words you said back then." Ryoma smirked.

"P-please let-let go." Sakuno pleaded.

"Why would I do that?" He tightened his grip into Sakuno's wrist. Well not too tightened.

"Y-you heard them, Ryoma-kun. I don't have to e-explain to you that."

"Nonsense, I chose you because you are not annoying. Don't avoid me anymore."

_He chose me because I'm not annoying. Shouldn't it be that he likes me?_ Sakuno couldn't voice out her thought. Oh, this guy never ceased to upset her.

"….date."

"Eh?!" Sakuno was distracted. He was still holding her hand not letting her go.

"Let's go on a date." Ryoma declared pinning his hat down to hide his embarrassment.

Even Sakuno herself couldn't believe what she was hearing. Date. He was asking her on a date.

Since Sakuno didn't say anything, Ryoma took the chance of his plans.

"Meet me at the park on Sunday at 10am. Don't be late. Okay." He said as he let go of her hand and walked away from her.

Sakuno once again was left behind. It took time to realize what Ryoma had said to her. She began to blush. "R-r-ryoma-kun asked me on a date…"

* * *

**Sunday:**

She still didn't know what to do. Although she wore her best dress for today after a long night of searching. She decided to wear a baby blue dress which only above knee, pairing with a white shoulder bag. Ryoma didn't solve the problem but asked her on a date instead. Didn't she dream of this? She just hoped that everything would turn out fine.

"You're late." Ryoma retorted as he waited at the park for ten minutes. He was wearing his usual attire with his Fila hat. Well, no matter what he looked, he always appeared presentable to her. Only he didn't know how to appreciate the mood.

"Sorry" Sakuno said in an apologetic voice.

"And I said that you shouldn't be late today. Let's go." Ryoma began to walk.

Sakuno sighed as she followed her boyfriend.

Meanwhile on the other side of the park, the regulars were secretly following their freshmen's date. Momoshiro predicted that this was going to happen so he tailed Ryoma and found out the result.

"This is going to be exciting." Eiji said.

"Yeah, let's follow them or we might lose them now." Momo replied.

They tailed the two but only to find disappointment on what they were seeing.

"What kind of date are you making Ochibi? That's not gonna work." Eiji complained while hiding far away from the couple.

"We should just teach him how to handle a date. Geez he is useless." Oishi said.

This was what they tailed for: They went to a bookstore, taking time enough to read some books that Ryoma liked. Sakuno just trying to read some books too. Then, they watched a live match of tennis. They rode a horse that Sakuno almost fell. Well, she enjoyed the ride most likely. They practiced some tennis in a stadium. They went to a tennis museum exhibit.

Sakuno was beginning to bore herself. She noticed that all the places they went were all related to tennis. Well, except for the horseback riding of course. Ryoma didn't talk much and it was already afternoon. She couldn't take it anymore so she asked Ryoma.

"A-are we really... dating, R-ryoma-kun? Sakuno started.

Ryoma was shocked that he faced her. "What makes you say that? Aren't we dating right now?"

"It is not what I see it." Sakuno faced the ground as she said that.

Ryoma was about to say something but she continued before he did. "Y-yeah, w-we are together today but even you are not in your world, you still enter another world which is tennis. I-I know that y-you love tennis t-that's why I will always support you." Tears was almost coming down when she said her next words and gradually facing him. "L-let me h-have a part in your world, Ryoma-kun."

Ryoma was speechless and blush a little. He was staring at her. She had realized that so she turned away. He pushed his hat down and said, "Wait here."

Ryoma went somewhere and when he came back, he bought two ice creams. Then he carried her to some place that made Sakuno felt a bit of happiness. It was the most beautiful spot for sunset. They were standing on the best spot and it was almost Sunset.

"R-ryoma-kun, t-this is." She can not continue her words that she felt like crying.

"I didn't bring you here just to see you crying. So stop that." Ryoma said as he faced her.

Sakuno just apologized to him.

"I discovered this place the first time I set foot here and I found this place amazing. I thought of bringing you here as I planned. We did those things because we both like tennis." Ryoma explained to her while eating his ice cream.

"I am so sorry. I just... I just... "

"Don't worry about it. Ryuzaki, you are already a part of my world. Don't think that you are not." Ryoma bashfully declared looking away.

Sakuno turned red as she heard his words. "R-yoma-kun I-I don't mind you calling me by my surname." She said as she stared at the sunset. He stared at her as she continued speaking. "I-I just realized that it didn't matter anymore. Y-you accepted just as I am and t-that is enough for me."

She was just staring at the sunset knowing that Ryoma was staring at her. The next thing she knows was very fast. He held her hand where her ice cream was and licked it. She blushed a lot of what he did.

"Your ice cream is melting, eat it now." Ryoma said as he licked his.

She didn't realize that her ice cream was melting because a lot of things were invading her mind. She licked it just to realize something. _I-isn't this an indirect kiss._

"Come on we still have time to spare." Ryoma said as he began to drag Sakuno along.

They continued the date. They board a boat, a love boat, to be precise. Next was they went to a picture booth to take some pictures. Both of them have a copy. They ate dinner in a fancy restaurant.

The regulars who tailed them decided to stop from following the couple.

"So Ochibi, surprised us huh." Eiji said

"Yeah, didn't expect that he prepared something on their date. He is actually growing up." Momo replied.

"Well, let's leave them and eat on our own, I am hungry for following them the whole day." Oishi complained.

"Yeah, let's go" Momo said as they started to leave the place.

It was already 9pm when they decided to go home. They reached Sakuno's home.

"Thank you for today, Ryoma-kun. I-I had fun." Sakuno was blushing when she said that.

"Uhn" he nodded. "Go inside now."

She turned after she nodded to him. She was about to open the door when suddenly Ryoma called her;

"Ryuzaki."

"H-hai." Sakuno faced him slowly again.

He moved closer to her and to her surprise he hugged her. It was like a slow motion when he did that. It took time for her to realize that he was really hugging her. "R-r-ryoma-k-kun." She stuttered as she blushed a lot.

"…Your name." He started. Sakuno was stiffened as she heard that. He continued. "…Your name, I am just finding the right time and right place to call you by your name. So wait for me, okay."

Sakuno was pleased so she just nodded. "O-okay."

"Good." He released her. Another thing that she was so dense about was when Ryoma kissed her on the forehead. Yep, she was really dense. She blushed again after that.

He fixed his cap as he waved goodbye to her. Another realization came to her mind. A lot of things happened but they hadn't kissed yet. Well, aside from the forehead. She put that thought aside. The thing that made her happy was what happened today. And that was all that matters.

* * *

**So how was it? I hope you enjoyed this. Please tell me what do you think of this. Thank you again.**

**Reviews please.**

**Next Chapter: Confession and A...**


	3. Confession and A

**Hi. This is my third installment of my first story. I would like to acknowledge Hitsuzen Nakagauchi for the corrections being made. I truly appreciate that. I will try and fix my two previous chapters. Its just that my broadband is running slow. It is so different for being (mahirap). Anyway there will be two chapters left and I kinda have the idea of how to end it. Please bear with me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own P.O.T. Just sharing what I really like.**

* * *

******Chapter 3: Confession and A…**

**Chapter Summary: Sakuno screwed up on Valentines Day. What to do? Would Ryoma save her like the old days? Find that all out here in this chapter.**

* * *

"WHAAAT! You just did tennis stuff on your first date. How boring." Tomoka blurted out her thoughts.

"H-He can not help it, He really loves tennis, Tomo-chan. B-besides, we did some stuff like viewing the sunset and taking photos and eating ice... cream." She stopped because she remembered the way Ryoma licked her ice cream yesterday. She blushed because of that.

Tomoka noticed her red face. "Something happened isn't it? Tell me Sakuno-chan. There is something that you haven't told me yet." She said as she leaned closer to her best friend.

"N-nothing happened, I-it's just because yesterday was our first date that I was overwhelmed." Sakuno replied as she trying to get away from her.

"Really? I find that hard to believe." Tomoka crossed her hands in front of her and showed disbelief appearance in her eyes.

"I-it's the truth, Tomo-chan." Sakuno said as she raised her both hands as a sign of giving up.

"O-kay, if you say so. By the way, Valentines' will be the day after tomorrow. Have you prepared anything for your prince?" Tomoka asked.

"Well... I am planning to make c- chocolates tomorrow after school. Since there is no practice, I- I'll spend the remaining time making chocolates." Sakuno Said.

"You know, I really want to make one for Ryoma-sama too but I know that he is not going to accept it. I suppose I am going to make one for Horio." Tomoka implied turning away to Sakuno.

Sakuno smiled at her best friend's words. "G-good luck to you. T-tomoka-chan. I'll be rooting for you too."

"And what's that supposed to mean huh?" Tomoka began to blush as she said that.

They just stared at each other and began to laugh afterwards.

* * *

**Lunch Break:**

Ryoma was on the way to the roof top. He bought his favorite ponta from a vending machine before going there. He waited for Sakuno to come up to bring his bento. He hated to admit it but he liked her cooking. Actually that was one of the reasons why he liked her. Aside from being clumsy and her long hair, he liked everything about her. That was the thing he couldn't say to her.

It's been almost four months since they started going out. Yes, they had a date. One date to be precise but never did tell her that he liked Sakuno. He didn't know how but it seemed that all the members of the tennis club know this. It freaking annoyed him.

_Tell her how you feel, Echizen. *Words can speak louder than actions sometimes.* Take it as a consideration._

He remembered those words from his senpais. Even the issue about kissing her had come to their knowledge. _I did kiss her, …on the forehead. What's wrong with that? _He thought while blushing.

Although, he didn't say anything to his senpais they know it. He hated it because they know his every move. He was quite certain that they trailed him and Sakuno yesterday. Good thing none of them spoke of what happened because blood would spread on the ground if they do.

They just didn't leave him alone. What could they do? That's just him. He was not the type of a person who went all lovey-dovey to his girlfriend. He was not that expressive. Even Sakuno knew that and she wouldn't even complain. They understood each other and that was what important.

Sakuno soon appeared to him after a few minutes.

"Can you do something about your tardiness? How long are going to let me wait like this?" Ryoma said with an irritating voice.

"S-sorry, R-yoma-kun." That's all she could say.

She gave his bento to him and they began to eat. Ryoma unconsciously stared at her while eating.

_She's still blushing like that when she's with me. She's the very first girl I met with such behavior. I don't think that she can initiate a normal conversation with someone unless they started it. Although, good thing that she will be able to defend herself from those girls._

"R-ryoma-kun..p-please stop s-staring at me."

Ryoma flinched when she spoke. She noticed that he was staring at her, for a long time. And there was her stuttering problems as well. _I should get used to her like this,… I think._ He thought as he grabbed something from her hair.

She startled when he did that. "Where do these come from?" Ryoma showed some leaves that piled up to her hair.

"Umm, The reason why I was late…I-is because I helped our sensei to clean the greenhouse. I –I didn't realize that there were some leaves that got stuck on my hair." She explained.

_And she's helpful to others too. _He thought. He released the leaves from his hands and said something annoying to her. Of course, in Sakuno's point of view. "Cut your hair already to avoid unnecessary display in your head." Then he continued eating his bento.

"Mou, R-ryoma-kun, Y-you know I'll never do that." She pouted as she said that.

Ryoma just smirked and they continued eating.

* * *

**Next Day after School:**

"So, you will go now?" Tomoka asked Sakuno. They were walking to the corridor and heading to the tennis court. Even there was no practice; they knew that some of the members would play today. And they knew that Ryoma would play as well.

"Y-yeah, but I-I will see Ryoma-kun first before going home."

"Ok, see you tomorrow then." Tomoka waved to her as she left. Sakuno waved back at her.

She continued heading to the tennis court. She saw Ryoma seating on the bench drinking ponta. She approached him.

"U-umm R-ryoma-kun. I-I'll go on ahead. Y-you see I-"

"I know, you take care." Ryoma interrupted.

"O-Okay." Sakuno said when someone grabbed her from the back. She was startled.

"Don't treat Sakuno-chan like that. Be gentle Echizen." It was Fuji who grabbed Sakuno from the back.

"Hey, Let her go, Senpai." Ryoma stood up and trying to break them apart.

"Look, Ochibi got jealous." Eiji screamed who was at the court playing with Oishi.

"Oi, Kikumaru, pay attention will yah. Let them have it." Oishi retorted.

"But that's interesting."

Tezuka appeared at the corner and said. "If you don't continue playing out there, I'll have you run for 10 laps today."

"H-Hai." They said in chorus. "But there's no practice today." Eiji whispered.

"Did you say something?" Tezuka adamantly asked looking coldly at Eiji. "N-nothing, buchou. Oi, let's continue." Eiji then faced Oishi and continued playing.

"I'll be going now, p-please senpai l-let me go." Sakuno pleaded to the tennis prodigy.

"Okay, if you say so." Fuji gave up and released her. Ryoma felt a sigh of relief. She bowed down to the both of them and went off.

"Ryuzaki." Ryoma called her as she began to walk. Sakuno turned around and faced him. "I'll see you tomorrow... with your chocolates."

She was happy to hear that she nodded and she walked away from them. She began to laugh when she heard them scolding Ryoma about something.

"You still call her RYUZAKI!" She didn't hear Ryoma's words clearly as to defend himself. She ran afterwards with a smile on her face.

* * *

**In Ryuzaki's Residence:**

Wearing her apron, she began making chocolates. She took off the chocolate heart-shaped molder in the paper bag that she just bought. She also bought other shapes of molder.

_I'll make some for Tomo-chan and the regulars as well. Obligatory chocolates they say. _Sakuno was smiling while she was thinking that.

She heated the stove and put the pan for the chocolates. She waited for a couple of minutes before starting. It was not like she made chocolates for the first time. She was still not good at making them. She tried giving chocolates to Ryoma before but she backed up fearing that he wouldn't accept it. She never attempted again after that.

_Ryoma-kun didn't like sweets. Maybe I just put a little amount of sugar in it._

It took a couple of hours before finishing her "masterpiece." Her natural clumsiness was present as always that she failed a couple of times. Well, due to tasting that was. She even hurt herself but that didn't matter to her. She was done anyway. She looked at the clock.

10:30pm.

"It's already this late. I lost track of time. I should get to sleep now. I am going to wrap this tomorrow morning." She said as she went upstairs. She didn't see her grandmother at the corner smiling.

"What an unusual sight you have there? Sakuno." Sumire smiled to herself and went to her own room.

**Next day, Valentines Day:**

"What are you doing Inui? Kikumaru asked the data analysis expert.

"Preparing data for the later events, I suppose." Inui said as he scribbling something in his notebook. Kikumaru noticed some pictures hidden and he pulled it off.

"Hey, isn't this?" Kikumaru looked at Inui. "Yeah," Inui nodded.

"So you were there too." Kikumaru smiled.

"I will never miss an important event." Inui said as he fixed his glasses. "This will be a trump card for Echizen. Keep this as a secret for a while."

"Okay." He agreed. He just hid the photos when the Prince of tennis arrived.

"What are you sempais doing there?" he asked.

"Nothing." They answered in chorus. Ryoma just shrugged.

Momoshiro, Oishi and Kawamura as usual bringing his racket with him approached where Ryoma and the gang were.

"Why are you slacking off? Let's practice now before Buchou punishes us." Kawamura said pointing his racket to them.

"Right, let's play before the first period starts." Eiji said to them.

Everyone agreed.

* * *

**Lunch break:**

Sakuno started giving obligatory chocolates to her friends. She gave one to Tomoka as she received one from her as well. It became a comedy show when Tomoka gave chocolates to Horio. Horio teased her about her chocolates being hard as a rock and a little bit bitter. She ended up chocking the poor boy, forcing her to eat all the chocolates. Everyone laughed who sees the situation.

"Your chocolates are good Sakuno-chan. I'm certain that Ryoma-sama will like it." Tomoka declared.

"I hope so. I hope your right. Tomo-chan." Sakuno said when she blushed so shyly.

"I know he will like it. It is different from the other girl who gav-forced the chocolates on me." Horio said who was actually behind them.

"Do you want another round? Huh?" Tomoka faced Horio with a raging like-aura with her fist gripped.

"I'm just joking. Can't you take a joke?" Horio said trying to comfort Tomoka.

"Well, that's not funny," She said, "I'm sorry okay," He apologized to her.

Sakuno just smiled to them. "Forgive him Tomo-chan. He didn't mean it."

"Hmp." She just pouted. "You should go now, Sakuno-chan. WE'LL, catch up with you later."

Sakuno just nodded. She understood her friend's words. She headed to the tennis court. She saw all the regulars except for one prince. She gave all the chocolates to the sempais, even Tezuka had one. Tezuka just quietly received the chocolates and then returned to whatever he was doing. Sakuno understood that and left the captain alone. Momoshiro then approached her and said:

"Ryuzaki-chan, Echizen has something to do that his sensei can't let go of him. I think that you should see him after school instead."

"O-Ok." She said as she sighed. "I guess, I should give this to Ryoma-kun after school." She decided.

* * *

**After School:**

Sakuno ran in the corridor as fast as she could. Then a teacher scolded her from doing so.

"No running in the corridor." The teacher shouted.

"Sorry." She apologized although she continued running.

It was her mistake for not stopping because she bumped into someone. She fell down and dropped the chocolates. It was been separated from the bag. Her eyes were still closed that she didn't see who she bumped into.

"You dare to bump me. You really have guts." someone said that to her.

She suddenly opened her eyes and she looked up. It was the girl who blocked her from the other day. She was with the other girls like before. Their glare was like to kill someone. If it had the ability to kill then she would have been died.

"What's this?" The girl said not picking the chocolates up but kicking it instead.

"N-no, don't do that." Sakuno tried to stop them as she trying to reach the chocolates.

"Its chocolates, isn't it? For Ryoma-sama? The girl smirked. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from him? You are not suited to be with him."

"Yeah, she's right. You can't have him alone. Don't be selfish." The other girl from the back spoke.

"You. You don't understand? I am not only h-his fan. I-I-"

"Shut up! I don't care what you are to him. I'll definitely make you two breaks apart." The girl said as she was about to step on the chocolates.

Sakuno saw that. "D-Don't-"

It was too late. She stepped on it a couple of times. "It deserves it. It didn't belong to our Ryoma-sama." She smirked as she was enjoying stepping on the chocolates.

Sakuno was shocked. Her body was trembling. She didn't know what to do. The chocolates we're ruined. She couldn't even speak. The girls were just laughing as if they stole a candy from a child. Well, you can consider that it is.

It was long registered to her brain. She failed again and all she did was to cry.

They were still laughing when a ball was suddenly appeared very fast in almost in front of the girl's face. The ball hit the wall behind the girl. They were shocked. They knew who threw it.

Sakuno was in front of the girl so the person who threw the ball was behind her so she didn't know who it was. Though, she had a hint who did that. Her guess was confirmed when the culprit spoke.

"Stop messing around with my girlfriend or you will find what you are looking for." A certain someone fixing his fila cap said to them.

"R-ryoma-sama." The girl spoke.

"Scram." Ryoma said with an accusing look. He glared at them furiously.

They became speechless and startled at the same time. They ran without saying a word. Though, he saw a hint of apologetic faces from those girls.

Ryoma then walked closer to the stiffened Sakuno. "Do I have to save you, everytime you are in trouble?" Ryoma asked annoyingly as he crouched in front of Sakuno.

Sakuno just stared at him but not for a long time and then she turned away. "I-I'm sorry."

Not looking at Ryoma, Sakuno spoke. "I-I guess being with you is not really easy. I-I can't be with you like this, R-ryoma-kun. A-A lot of g-girls are opposing me to be w-with you. Y-you are popular. T-they can't believe t-that you ended up with a plain girl l-like me." She tried to explain those things between her sobs.

"What wrong with that? Why are you thinking what others are saying rather than your own feelings?" Ryoma asked her with an irritating tune.

"I-I can't be strong like you. Y-you know that. There's no way that this is going to work without hindrances." Sakuno covered her face as she bursted out crying.

"This will work if you just stay with me, support me every time. Just be yourself. I don't want someone who's acting proud to herself but only a big fat liar in the end." Ryoma retorted.

Because of what she heard she faced him with lots of courage she could take. "W-why me, R-ryoma-kun? Of all the g-girls around here, why m-me? She asked curiously.

"Because I like you, stupid." Ryoma blurted out his feelings unintentionally.

Sakuno was shocked of the sudden confession of Ryoma while the boy just realized what he just said. He pinned his hat down and smirked. He was little bit embarrassed though. Sakuno noticed that. She looked away. _This is so awkward…..and sudden._ Sakuno thought.

Ryoma suddenly remembered. He looked at his back and reached for the ruined chocolates.

"This is for me, right?" Ryoma asked as he held the box of chocolates. The wrapper was gone and the chocolates were deformed but he could still recognize that it was heart-shaped chocolates.

"I-I was about to give them to you but they r-ruined it." Sakuno said as she began to cry again.

"Hey, don't cry." Ryoma ordered her. To Sakuno's surprise, Ryoma took a piece of chocolate and ate it. Seeing how it tasted like?

"R-ryoma-kun, w-why?" He didn't answer instead he took another piece of chocolate and ate it again.

She acted like a petrified person in front of him. She composed herself and tried to stop him from eating. "Ryoma-kun, s-stop that. I-I will make another o-"

She didn't manage to finish her words because Ryoma suddenly leaned closer and gave a smack kiss on her lips. It was really fast that it didn't register to her brain right away. She unconsciously covered her lips. Realization came to her mind. She became bright red after that.

"R-r-ryoma-k-kun." That's all she could say.

"I told you that I don't like sweets but this is just fine." Ryoma smirked holding his fila cap with his left hand while the box of chocolates on his right hand. He stood up after that. Looking down at her with his cat-eyed look, he swore gratitude to her.

Sakuno blushed more. When the boy walked away, she unconsciously stood up, looking embarrassed and bowed down. "T-thank you for,for accepting my f-feelings, R-ryoma-kun."

Ryoma just shrugged. Sakuno didn't know that Ryoma smiled and walked away.

* * *

**In Ryoma's place:**

He put the chocolates down on his bed. Karupin, his Himalayan cat jumped into the bed, seeing what he brought. He shoved the cat away. "No Karupin, that's mine."

* * *

**In Sakuno's place:**

Sakuno was lying in her bed thinking all the things that happened today. It was ALL new to her. She would definitely have a long night. "I-is he still eating my chocolates?"

The couple unconsciously sighed at the same time.

* * *

**I am done. What do you think of this chapter? Sorry if Ryoma's a bit rude here. Well, If I were Ryoma, I would do the same thing. (probably to startle those people who bully my love) And sorry for some OOC characters. I tried my best, hope I improved. (Even just a little-teeny-weeny)tee hee hee.**

***Well I kinda change the vision on that phrase. Sometimes it is better to verbalize your feelings rather than showing it. Right? *comprehension***

**Arigatou Guzaimasu!**

**Next Chapter: Sakuno**


	4. Sakuno

**I'm done, sorry for the bit delay. I was busy at work. I noticed that every chapter is getting longer and longer. Maybe I should expect the last chapter will be the longest. That's right, the next chapter will be the last so stay tuned.**

**Take note: I am writing my stories after work. My work starts at night so I go home every morning. What haggardness. But lots of ideas came to my mind while I was at work.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Prince of Tennis. I hope I have Ryoma but that's impossible. ;P**

* * *

**Chapter Summary: A sudden make over…err a temporary make over? Sakuno is a what? Ryoma panicked? Find that out as the climax is reaching its end.**

**Chapter 4: Sakuno**

* * *

Days passed and everyone at Seigaku high were very busy at such ordinary days but not for long because in two weeks time they will be having their white day festival. Students are very excited about the upcoming event. They are starting to make plans on what they will do on March 14. Dangling chimes and bells were to be heard. Toys and jewelries were visible. Even ramen with black beans on it were available too, well for the boys who didn't receive any chocolates from the girls. (Though, it was supposed to be applied on black day.) Chocolates were exception on the said date.

There were lots of busybody but Ryoma doesn't care about it. He considered it as a normal day, nothing special. The important thing is he is on his favorite place well, aside from the tennis court that is. He will just sleep on the rooftop. He was about to sleep when Sakuno called him. He just twitched.

"R-ryoma-kun, a-are you sleeping? The innocent girl asked.

"Can't you tell? Why are you bothering me? Ryoma asked in a rude way.

"S-sorry. W-what are you doing here anyway? "She asked even the answer was quite obvious.

"I am trying to sleep. Leave me alone for a while. You do your thing." Ryoma ordered her as he turned his back against her.

"You c-can't just s-sleep here. W-why don't you help us f-for the festival?" She tried asking him.

"che" That's all he could answer her.

"Mou, Ryoma-kun. " She gave up. _It is useless talking to him. _She thought. " I-I'll see you then." She stood up and left the rooftop.

He doesn't know what's gotten into him. He couldn't understand himself why he was acting so arrogant towards Sakuno. He's not really like that. Probably that he showed a little side of him that he didn't show to anyone. Even he couldn't believe himself that he could do that. He shook his head on the thought and tried sleeping instead.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Sakuno's classroom:**

The teacher gathered everyone for the plans about the upcoming festival.

"Anyone who has an idea on what we should do on the white day festival?" the teacher asked.

Everyone murmured, thinking on what to do. Then someone suggested:

"Sensei what about Serving a White Day Princess event." Everyone reacted on their opinions that made the crowd a lot of noises. "Quiet, Tell me why do want to hold that event?"

"Since white day is especially for girls, we should prioritize about receiving gifts from the boys. Serving a Princess is not actually how it sounds. We should pick a girl in our class who will act as a princess. She will receive a lot of gifts from her admirers and also she will be the one to give advices to the boys who can't give their gifts in return." The student explained.

"hmmm, not bad." "But there's a twist sensei." The student interrupted." The princess will do accepting and advising stuff but she will also give a kiss to all the boys who will ask an advice to her. Of course, they should be put to test if their feeling for our princess is true so that her effort won't be a waste."

"That's interesting. Yeah, sensei let's do that." Tomoka agreed followed by her fellow students. "So, who will be our princess?" The teacher asked. Horio raised his hand and said a name. Sakuno was actually thinking of other events that she wasn't aware that they already decided an event.

"Sakuno-chan."

She was still in a daze.

"Sakuno-chan"

_What should we do for the festival? She thought._

"SAKUNO-CHAN!" Tomoka shouted.

"H-Hai." She faced her best friend and then to her classmates. She noticed that everyone was looking at her. The teacher then said:

"Okay, that's decided then, Ryuzaki-san will be our princess on this year's white day festival.

"W-WHAAAT!" She stood up shockingly. Everyone laughed at her. She doesn't know what was happening but she knew that she will be the main character on the event. She felt embarrassed on the thought.

* * *

**After School:**

Ryoma was heading to the tennis court when he heard something from his schoolmates.

"Hey did you hear the news? The student asked his classmate.

"Yeah, I heard that class 1-1 will be having a white day princess event. That's very interesting." His classmate replied to him.

"I heard that Ryuzaki Sakuno-san will be the princess. She's cute. I think that this event will be enjoyable." The student chuckled.

Ryoma just shrugged on what he heard. "What's a white day princess event anyway?" he said to himself.

* * *

**At the Tennis Court:**

"hey."

Sakuno faced him. The prince has just finished practicing. They were at the bench resting.

"What's a white day princess event?" he asked.

Sakuno flinched a little when he questioned her. "W-well, that is what we're going to do on the festival. A-a princess will receive gifts from her admirers and give advices to them." She explained bashfully.

"And you're the princess?" he asked with curiosity in his eyes.

"H-hai."

He stared at her from head to toe. She became anxious on what he was doing.

"S-stop staring at me like that." She said.

Ryoma stood up heading for his bag. "You don't look like one." He said frankly.

"E, what's that supposed to mean? R-yoma-kun." She followed the prodigy who didn't say anything.

**xxx**

"What are we doing here, Momo-sempai? Ryoma asked Momoshiro. They were in a jewelry shop. Momoshiro called him at the later time. He begged him to go with him in that store.

"I am buying gifts for the white day. And I can't do this the any other day. We have practice that I can't find time to buy at all." Momoshiro said.

"Not you too, sempai. What's so special about this white day and stuff?" he asked annoyingly.

"Don't tell me you don't know? We give gifts to the person who gave chocolates to us last Valentines Day, to return the feelings of course. It's how we appreciate their feelings towards us."

Ryoma just shrugged. "You should give it to your special someone." Momoshiro continued as if he's giving a hint to him.

"Since we're here why don't you look for a gift so that you can give one to Ryuzaki-chan,"

"S-stop saying such ridiculous things." He said to him as he turned sideways holding his cap down.

Momoshiro just shrugged. After a few minutes, he noticed that his kouhai caught an attention on something. It seems that he stared at the thing for a couple of seconds and then he picked it up. Examining the item, Momoshiro recognized that look on his kouhai. He pretended that he didn't see it and continued looking for the jewel that he will going to give to An, of course.

"Sly and cunning as always, nee, Echizen." Momoshiro whispered to himself.

**xxx**

Everyone at Seigaku was free from classes and started preparing for the festival. Everyone's so excited about it. They are preparing their own events competing to one another. Days flies by that fast until the day finally comes.

* * *

**March 14, White Day:**

He was bored already although the day has just started. Ryoma was staring at the small box in his right hand. _What am I thinking buying this stuff? This is so ridiculous .H_e thought. He tightened his grip on the box and then inserted the item inside his pocket. He was heading to his classroom when he heard Sakuno's loudmouthed best friend spoke.

"Come on Sakuno-chan we don't have all day. Come out there this instant." Tomoka ordered her best friend while pulling her hand from the dressing room.

"W-wait, Tomo-chan. I-I'm not ready." But Tomoka pulled her out of the dressing room, forcefully that made her classmates awed in such amusement.

Out of curiosity, Ryoma took a little peek only to be surprised on what he saw. His eyes got widened the timing when Tomoka pulled Sakuno out of the room. Dressed in white that just suited the color of her skin, pairing long length of silk gloves and average high heeled sandals, Sakuno was glowing with jewelries that she wears. She also wears a small tiara with diamonds in it. She really looks like a princess in her appearance right now.

But that's not what Ryoma was shocked about.

Her hair.

Her hair was not braided in two separated pigtails. It was loosen at the back of her head. The wavy looks of it made her cuter than before. Although the length is enormously long. He shook his head on the thought and decided to leave.

"Uhmm, TT-tomoka-chan, it's so embarrassing." Sakuno was blushing a lot when she said that.

"Hey, don't be. You really are beautiful Sakuno-chan. If Ryoma-sama sees you, I think his jaw will collapse." Tomoka giggled on the thought.

"Y-you know that's impossible. Q-quit it already." Sakuno said.

"Hai,hai I didn't say anything. Our event will start later. Why don't you go out for a while?"

"W-with this outfit? I-I can't do that. I- I stay here instead."

Tomoka objected on the thought. She pushed Sakuno out of the room. "No, can do. Sakuno-chan. This will be our opportunity if our princess will do rounds, we will probably have the chance to win this event."

"Yeah Ryuzaki-san, help us win. We will help you too, so don't worry." Horio said who is helping to fix her throne for the event later.

Sakuno doesn't have a choice but to go. Carrying some flyers with her, she went outside.

**XXX**

"I thought that you are going back to your room Ochibi." Eiji asked his kouhai as he saw him entering the court.

"I changed my mind." Ryoma bluntly said still thinking about Sakuno's sudden transformation.

Momoshiro suddenly approached Ryoma and asked something to him: "Did you give it to her?"

"What?" He retorted. Momoshiro leaned closer to his ear.

"Don't deny it. I knew you bought that item at the shop that night. So did you give it to her?" He whispered.

Ryoma instantly distanced himself from Momoshiro. "W-what are you talking about, S-sempai?" Ryoma was obviously blushing.

"oh, so Ochibi has something to give to his girlfriend. How romantic." Eiji said facing Momoshiro.

Momo nodded. "Although it seems that he hasn't give it to her yet.

"Maybe you should ask the princess of white day about this." Eiji teased.

"Shut up. Leave me alone." Ryoma retorted as he was about to leave the both of them.

"Hey, isn't that Ryuzaki-chan?" Eiji said. Ryoma flinched as he heard her name. Sakuno was outside the court giving flyers to her schoolmates. His gaze turned in an accusing look when he saw those guys trying to flirt with her. The two saw his expression. They couldn't help but to smile.

"She looks different. A real princess, I say." Momoshiro commented.

"Yeah and even cuter." Eiji agreed. "Hey, Ochibi. What are you still doing here? Go to her now."

"W-what, h-hey. Stop it sempai-tachi." They sent him away and gave him a good luck sign. Ryoma sighed helplessly.

**XXX**

She sighed big after giving flyers to the person who just arrived. She didn't notice that there was a person walking in front of her until he saw a pair of shoes below her. She looked up to the person and talked:

"H-hi, p-please come to the servi-" She was shocked when she recognized the person in front of her. "R-r-ryoma-k-kun." she ended up stuttering his name... again.

He was just staring at her and suddenly said something:

"Who are you?"

"eh?" Sakuno was shocked on his words. "R-ryoma-kun? y-you don't recognize me?"

He didn't say anything but he continued staring at her. His glare was something that she couldn't fight so she turned away. She didn't see that Ryoma was just trying to hold his laugh. She only faced him when she heard an offensive chuckle, 'pffft' sounds from him.

"M-mou, Ryoma-kun. S-stop teasing me. I am embarrassed as I am already now." She blushed a lot.

"Uhn, you look good. You do look like one now." Ryoma said to her. "Good luck" he patted his hand on her head, avoiding the tiara.

"T-thanks. I-I need that." Ryoma walked away after hearing her words but turned around again. "Ah, I just remembered something."

"W-what is it?" Sakuno wondered.

"….its enormously long. Cut it already." Ryoma said as he turned around again.

"S-stop it. L-leave my hair alone." Sakuno pouted.

_Like I can do that._ Ryoma thought as he sticking his tongue out.

**XXX**

They just finished practicing so they see all the events in the school. Indeed the festival was amazing. The regulars are staring to enjoy themselves. Ryoma didn't participate on their event so he did the roaming around with his sempais. He will definitely be scolded by his sensei after this for not participating. He's not worried though.

He caught Ryuzaki's loudmouthed best friend. She was talking to Satoshi in the corner. He saw that the guy was giving a gift to the girl. He smirked when the girl punched him on the head saying 'what took you so long, you big idiot' before accepting the gift. _The girl can blush like that huh. _He thought.

"Hey, Echizen. You should visit Ryuzaki-chan now." Momoshiro said to his kouhai.

"Che, why would I do that?" He replied rudely.

"Stupid, you have to give that gift to her, right? I think this is the right time." Momoshiro added.

"Yeah, we will visit later." Oishi said.

"What if I ask an advice to her and then I will receive a kiss from her. I hope Ochibi wouldn't mind that." Eiji proclaimed.

Ryoma twitched on the thought. "What kiss?"

"You don't know? She will receive a kiss to those who asks an advice to her. That is actually the reason why their event is popular." Eiji explained.

That snapped Ryoma. Without a second thought, he turned his pace and started running towards Ryuzaki's classroom. They saw the furious look on their kouhai's eyes. The regular's just looked at each other and wore a smile on their face.

"Ryoma does like to get into trouble, isn't he? How can he be so dense like that? Momoshiro just shook his head. "Let's follow them."

"Wait." Someone said behind them.

"Inui-sempai, Fuji-sempai." Momoshiro called his sempais. "W-what do you have in mind?

"I know exactly where they go after. Let's head over there now." Fuji said showing his digital camera.

Everyone agreed.

**xxx**

She just received 15 gifts and made 4 advices. The event was quite hard that the boys were having a hard time to reach her. They should pass the test first before speaking to her. The test has different types, like catching two gold fish in three attempts, popping 3 balloons in five attempts, lottery and etc.

Lottery was for the boys who wanted her advice. It was pretty hard that only five could make it. After giving her advice to the fifth boy, she bashfully leaned closer showing her cheek to the boy and was about to kiss her when the main door created a loud bang. Everyone look at that direction and made the crowd gasp to see who did that, especially Sakuno.

"R-r-ryoma-kun." Sakuno covering her mouth to her shock.

She flinched when he suddenly made a stern look at her. He walked inside and he didn't care what the people say to him. They were amused at his grand entrance and a bit confused though. He walked towards Sakuno and grabbed her hand and dragged her along. She was shocked on his actions. When they exited the door they collided with Tomoka and Horio who just returned. They passed them puzzled.

Horio said. "What's that? A runaway bride?"

"No, you idiot. It's just the prince who took his princess away with him." Tomoka commented.

"W-wait what will happen to our event? We need Ryuzaki-san here." Horio panicked.

"Then do something, you brainless idiot!" Tomoka retorted.

**xxx**

"R-ryoma-kun. W-what are you doing? Let me go." Sakuno said to him.

He didn't say anything. He continued to drag her along like they almost ran. They went to the rooftop and that was the time he let go of her hand.

"W-what's with you? I-I don't understand you Ryoma-kun." Sakuno asked him holding her hand which Ryoma gripped so tightly. She was facing his back. He didn't bother turning to face her when she asked him. He did the same when he replied but not to answer her question.

"You don't understand me?" Ryoma started. "How can you be so dense?"

"W-what are you-"

He stopped her from talking when he continued.

"I don't want you to flirt with other boys."

"I don't-"

"I don't want you to receive gifts from the other boys as well."

"I-it's not-"

"How many boys did you kiss already?"

"R-yoma-kun but that's-"

"How many, Ryuzaki?"

"It's just on the cheek-"

"Just tell me, STUPID!" Ryoma snapped.

"I-it should be the fifth one, so f-four." Sakuno confessed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ryoma accused her still not facing her. "Why didn't you tell that you have that kind of stuff in your event?" He calmed down a bit.

"I-I am sorry. R-ryoma-kun. I-I wasn't aware at first. I was not listening when they decided the event. S-so I don't know anything 'till I wore the dress today." Sakuno sincerely said to him. "I am really sorry." She could feel her tears was about to appear.

Ryoma gripped his both hands hard when he spoke to her. "I don't want you to kiss."

Sakuno raised her head. "eh"

"I don't want you to kiss other boys…." Ryoma then turned and walked towards her, reaching really close to her. "…other than me."

Sakuno's eyes got widened. She couldn't react when he wrapped his right hand to her waist while his left hand was in her nape to lock her up. She tried to struggle, pushing him away. "R-ryoma-kun."

"It's useless, give up already." Ryoma ordered her but not in a rude way more on like in a comforting way. She stared at him only to realize how close they were at the very moment. She blushed a lot. Just like he said she gave up. It seems that Ryoma understand that. He closed his eyes as he leaned closer to Sakuno. She then slowly closed her eyes to receive his kiss. Only to open their eyes again when they heard someone approaching the rooftop, calling Sakuno's name. They eventually release each other as the person was finally on the rooftop.

"Ryuzaki-san, why are you here? Let's go back now. You just can't abandoned the event like this—ah w-why are you so red? A-are you sick?" Horio asked who appeared from the other side of the door. He turned to Ryoma as well. "Ahhh, E-Echizen! Y-you are red too? What were you two doing just a while ago?"

Ryoma was already in a bad mood as it is now because of the interruption. "I'm gonna kill this guy for ruining our mood." He gritted his teeth while his clenching his fist ready to punch someone.

"U-umm H-horio-kun. I-Im sorry but I-I'm not doing the event anymore."

"W-what? W-why?" Horio asked.

"Do you need to ask why, twerp?" Ryoma appeared suddenly at the back of Sakuno. Showing signs of bad luck if he forced to let Sakuno go back to their classroom. "Go, before I kill you here."

Horio startled as he apologized. "I'm sorry; O-okay.I'll ask someone to replace you." He then fled.

Sakuno bowed down from the door where Horio disappeared to. "I-I'm sorry and Thank you."

Ryoma just sighed and placed his both hands in his pocket. He felt something in his right hand and he remembered something. He yanked the item and called her.

"Hey"

She turned to him and to her surprise he threw a small box to her. She was curious and confused.

"I think you know what that means." Ryoma said to her. She stared at the box while he stared at her.

"Happy White Day..." Ryoma said as he turned sideways to her pinning his hat down. He wore a smirk after. "...Sakuno."

She raised her head to him. She saw his corner of his eyes staring at her. Her ears weren't deceiving her. She knew what she heard. She wore her best smile and said. "H-happy White Day Too, Ryoma-kun."

She opened the box. She was overwhelmed to see what's inside. It was two ponytails that designed as cute tennis balls. She also saw a necklace with two pendants. The pendants were moss rosebuds. She knows the meaning of the flower and she bet that Ryoma does too. _That must be the reason why he bought this necklace._ She thought. She held the pendants. The rosebud itself symbolizes beauty and youth, a heart innocent of love. The color of the rosebud which is moss, she blushed when she remembered the meaning.

"You know now, my feelings." Ryoma faced her.

It's the confessions of love.

Sakuno blushed a lot. "H-hai, t-thank you very much. R-ryoma-kun." _this is definitely the best white day event ever. She thought._

"You should go change now." He said. "I missed your pigtails."

"W-what why? I thought that you don't like them."

"I prefer that look of yours. You look ugly with your braided hair well a little bit cute I say." He said teasing her again.

"M-mou, Y-you are starting it again." She blushed with anger this time. "O-okay, I'll go change now. Jeez." She said as she started going downstairs leaving Ryoma behind.

He left a smirk on his face and said:

"I want to be the only one to know the real opposite of your appearance." He whispered.

**xxx**

"Shocks, that Satoshi ruined everything." Fuji said as he finished taking pictures to Ryoma and Sakuno when Sakuno left the rooftop.

They are actually at the tallest part of the rooftop. Well, the place where Ryoma used to sleep that is.

They saw the whole thing.

"Yeah, but were done now. I think we should go back now before Ochibi finds us here." Eiji commented.

"You are right let's go. To the back alley." Inui said. They were about to leave their spot when they heard Ryoma's phone ringing.

"Hai, sensei…yes,..yes…" They continued listening to their kouhai's conversation on the phone, curiously.

"eh, WHAT!" Ryoma snapped. Eyes widened.

A one, single call changes the lives of the young couple. Find out in the next chapter.

* * *

**Done! What do you think of this chapter? Am I improving? BTW, I just invented the princess event thing. I hope it's not corny. Even Valentines and White days were over, I hope I could catch up. I don't know if Ryoma-kun here is okay. He is so transparent getting jealous all over. But I love it tee hee hee. Thank you very much.**

**Please review. I really need your opinions. Domo! ^_^**

**Last Chapter: Reward**


	5. Reward

**Finally, it is the last chapter. Sorry for the delay again. As I thought, this is definitely the longest. I am actually motivated about writing stories since I love the draw anime especially Sakura and Syaoran, Kazune and Karin. Thank you very much for the reviews guys, that helped me a lot. It's finished. Stay tuned for my one shots. Daisuki-Minna-san! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

**Chapter Summary: Ryoma made his biggest decision? Sakuno resolve? Find out the conclusion of Absolute Kiss. **

**Chapter 5: Reward**

* * *

_The regulars were about to leave their spot when they heard Ryoma's phone ringing._

"_Hai, sensei…yes,..yes…" They continued listening to their kouhai's conversation on the phone. Curious._

"_eh, WHAT!" Ryoma snapped. Eyes widened._

**XXX**

He was walking in the school grounds heading to the club room, thinking on what Ryuzaki-sensei told him on the phone the other day. Never did in his thought that he would be bothered by such situation. He is making a big decision here that he can not choose between the two. He made a decision before and he did not regret it and it was all thanks to Tezuka-sempai. But it's different now. He's thinking about his someone special, who will be left behind if he decided to go on. He felt this big responsibility that he carried on his shoulder. He had to make a decision sooner or later. He reached the club room. He took a deep sigh before entering.

"OCHIBI!" Eiji screamed as he grabbed Ryoma who was shocked.

He panicked when his sempais jumped on him at the same time. They fell down making a ruckus.

"T-that hurts, Get away from me Sempai-tachi." Ryoma complained.

"Echizen, you really going to be popular now although, you already are. I mean your fame will rise higher and higher." Eiji said. " Congratulations!"

"What are you talking about? I said let go." Ryoma struggled until he freed himself from them.

"Are you going? That's the question." Momoshiro asked the prince.

"I haven't decided yet." He started to stand up, fixing his clothes.

"Isn't this your dream, Echizen? Are you going to let it pass by?" Fuji asked.

Ryoma remained silent.

"Is it about Ryuzaki-chan?" Fuji continued.

He reacted when he heard the girl's name. He still didn't say anything. He was absorbed in deep thought after that. The regulars chose to be silent too.

"What are you all spacing about? You should practice now." Sumire said as she opened the door from the outside followed by Tezuka and Inui.

The regulars went outside to practice. Ryoma was in a state of spacing out. He flinched when someone tapped him on his shoulder.

"What's the matter, Echizen?" Inui asked his kouhai. "Are you bothered by something?"

"Inui-sempai" He faced him and then he shifted his attention to his sensei as if he is asking for help. "Ryuzaki-sensei."

"You don't have to give an answer right away, Ryoma. Alhough it is your chance to go there again. But the decision still lies to you. So think about it." Sumire said to him.

"Does... she know about this?" Ryoma asked his sensei.

"No, at least not yet. She will learn it eventually."

"Please don't tell her. Don't let her know as possible as it may seems. Let me be the one to tell her." Ryoma pleaded looking away from his sensei.

"Just don't make it too long, Ryoma. It's for the sake of everyone and for the both of you."

"Don't forget that I'm still here." Tezuka broke the drama. "Echizen, go practicing right now or I'll have you run 20 laps today." The captain ordered.

"H-hai." Ryoma said as he exited the club room.

Sumire smiled on the captain's action. "You can be worrisome to others sometimes, Tezuka." she said.

"Che" Ignoring his sensei's comment, He went outside. "I'll watch over them, sensei." Inui said and exited the room.

Sumire just shook her head. "Everything will be fine. I know."

* * *

**One week later:**

Everything was okay before the white day ends. She could still remember how their event became a mess. Horio replaced her as their white day princess, forcefully by Tomoka. The event turned out to be 'Serving a White Day Freak Event' in the end. The ratings went dropped in an instant. Sakuno just laughed on the thought. But she was bothered by something that she couldn't open up. Especially to Ryoma, it was worth remembering. Everything that Ryoma did to her was worth remembering. He started to change and he slowly expresses himself to her. She just hoped that she was the same to him. She wants their relationship to stay stronger than it is. She couldn't help but think about it. She went to the court to see the match. Ryoma was playing at the moment with Kawamura. She also saw the trio cheering as usual. Tomoka was loud again leading the trio. She laughed at the thought.

After a few minutes, the match with Ryoma ended. 6 games to 4. Ryoma won. She approached him with the towel.

"Good Job." Sakuno said. Ryoma just nodded. Sakuno was about to say something when Inui passed by on them heading to where the Captain is. He simply nodded when they greet him.

Inui thought of something. _These two are pretty interesting when you watch them._ He came up of a plan on how to reveal their 'secret'. He saw Eiji running towards them. He purposely bumped him and 'accidentally' dropped his notebook. Eiji apologized to him. They saw some pictures spread on the ground. Ryoma picked one and Sakuno peeked on the picture which Ryoma was holding. The young couple turned red after seeing the picture. Sakuno turned away as she blushed a lot.

"W-when did you get these pictures sempai?" Ryoma was raging. He was furious red.

"That's my masterpiece. Don't you like it?" Inui said as he showing more pictures of both of them.

The pictures were taken on their first date where Ryoma bought the ice cream and where he licked Sakuno's ice cream, went to see the sunset. Even the related tennis date was taken. There was a picture on Valentines Day too when Ryoma ate her chocolates which were deformed and gave him a smack kiss on the lips. Even the White Day Event, it was taken from above where Ryoma locked her up and tried to kiss her. And the gift he gave to her.

It was a commotion that got a lot of attention to everyone.

"H-hey, give it back, Kikumaru-sempai, Momo-sempai." Ryoma shouted as he tried to get the pictures back.

Sakuno just covered her face because of embarrassment. "Mou, p-please stop that. I-it so embarrassing."

The sempais just smiled at the young couple. Acting like they never saw before, especially on their kouhai.

Momoshiro caught the attention of his kouhai and said. "Don't you think this will be enough for Ryuzaki-chan to remember you?" he whispered.

Ryoma flinched. Momoshiro gave the pictures to Ryoma. "Think about it." He said as he left.

Ryoma stared at the picture where he gave her a smack kiss on the lips. It was a perfect timing. It's like that he kissed her there for a long time. _Fuji-sempai sure is a good photographer_. He thought. That made him in a deep thought again.

Sakuno saw that and wondered. _That look again, he's wearing that for quite a while now._ She thought.

She is definitely worried about her boyfriend. She flinched when Ryoma started to chase his sempai for the remaining pictures. She remembered the scenes and embarrassed once again.

* * *

**Sunday Night:**

8pm.

He was lying on his bed staring at one particular picture. 'The smack kiss'. He didn't return the picture to Inui. He must decide now. But before he does that, he needs to do something. He got off his bed and changed his clothes and went downstairs.

"I'll be out for a while."

"Oi, seishounen! Where are you going?" Nanjiroh asked his son. But he left already.

"I think I know where he's going to." Rinko said.

"Huh, where to?" Rinko didn't answer him. She smiled instead.

"Am I a ghost here? Why no one answered my questions? Nanjiroh said to himself and shrugged afterwards.

* * *

**In Sakuno's Residence:**

Sakuno just finished doing her homework when Sumire entered her room.

"Sakuno, dear, Ryoma's downstairs, go meet him now."

Sakuno was surprised. She suddenly stood up on her chair. "E-eh, but it's already late. W-why is he here? He should've just called me."

"Just meet him downstairs so you will know." Sumire said as she exited her room.

She sighed. She changed her clothes and went downstairs.

"R-ryoma-kun. Y-you should've just called me. I-it's late." Sakuno said.

"I want to talk to you…" Ryoma said as he stood up. "…personally."

Sakuno gasped a bit. He was serious. He never showed this side of him unless if he is facing an opponent in the court. "o-okay."

"Let's go to the park. I already asked permission to Sensei." Ryoma said as he turned around and reached for the door. Sakuno just followed him.

* * *

**At the park:**

Sakuno sat at the swing and she began swinging. Ryoma leaned on the bar of the swing. No one said a thing for a couple of minutes until Ryoma broke the silence.

"I am going back to America." He started.

Sakuno flinched as he expected.

"An opportunity participating in the US open approaches me once again."

Sakuno took time as she absorbed his words. Looking down at her feet, she talked:

"I-I knew it already, R-ryoma-kun."

Ryoma flinched this time. "You do?" he asked.

Sakuno nodded. "Remember on White Day Festival, when you asked me to change back to my uniform? I didn't leave the other side of the door. That's when I heard your phone ringing.

* * *

**Flashback:**

"_W-what do you mean sensei? I was accepted to participate in the US open?" Ryoma was shocked when talking on the phone._

_The regulars who were above him were shocked too. _

"_You heard me right Ryoma, the director just told me about the good news. They saw your potential from the last time so they decided to put your name in the list. You are also required to attend the opening as the representative of our country. The opening will be in the next school year." Sumire explained._

"_T-that's... a good idea. I-I will go back to America." Ryoma tried to act cool but Sumire noticed his hesitation._

"_I know you have doubts. Since the opening will be in September, you have to be away for a while."_

"…_."_

"_Meet me tomorrow at the club room, Ryoma. I can't tell you all the details on the phone. I understand that you will have to think about this. There's more to it that you have to make a big decision. Tell your parents about this tonight." Sumire said to him._

"_H-hai." Ryoma nodded as if he saw her. _

_He ended the call with a sigh. The regulars were also speechless. The girl behind the closed door was only clasping her hands on her chest._

**XXX**

"T-that's how I knew about this." Sakuno tried to look at Him. "I-if you are worrying about me, please don't be. I'll be just fine."

Ryoma examined her face trying to see something on it. And he was right. She was lying.

"You are not fine. Don't lie to me."

"I- I can't be a burden to your dreams. Pursue it Ryoma-kun. I-it's not like your first time leaving Japan for America, remember."

"You don't understand, I'm not only staying there for a month. I am going to study there." Ryoma stood in front of her. He saw how shocked she was. She looked up to him demanding for an explanation which he gave.

"I am required to participate in the event for four years there. Since the event is quite busy, I just can't go home every month and study. Ryuzaki-sensei suggested that I should study there instead." Ryoma explained.

Sakuno just stared at him…unconsciously.

"You are pretty much aware that I'm bored when I am studying but my mom will whack me if I don't get serious about it. I need to study there and to concentrate on the competition at the same time. I can only go back here during summer breaks." Ryoma continued.

Sakuno finally found her voice. "…I-I see." She looked at her feet again gripping hard on both chains of the swing, she asked him:

"W-when will you..l-leave?"

"Before our summer break starts."

"S-so we only have a short time together." Sakuno forced a smile on her face. She stood up and held his hands. Ryoma was shocked on her action. "Go. Ryoma-kun. D-Don't worry about me, really."

Ryoma was about to say something when Sakuno interrupted.

"I-I told you, I will always support you. I-I love tennis as much as you do. I may not be there to cheer on you but in my h-heart, I-I always will." Sakuno wore her best smile as she could.

Ryoma became speechless.

"R-Reach for your dream and c-come back with proud and honor to our country. Be the youngest Grand Slam achiever, R-yoma-kun." Sakuno said as she started to blush.

Ryoma stare at her before closing his eyes and nodded. "Uhn, I will."

**XXX**

Ryoma took her back home at past nine. They were in front of her house when Ryoma gave something to her. Sakuno blushed a lot when she saw what he put on her hand. It was the picture where the smack kiss were taken.

"I know that you will give me that reaction, so I decided to give you that one." Ryoma said when he showed another picture of them at the rooftop where he locked her up that they almost kiss. "I'll keep this one so that I'll remember you as well."

"R-ryoma-kun, p-please don't say that. Y-you are not leaving yet." Sakuno shyly said to him.

"You're right. I'll go on ahead." Ryoma kissed her on the cheek. Sakuno was shocked but only for a while and then gave a little smile at him. "These tennis ball ponytails you had here." He said as held one of her braided hair, she was wearing the gift he gave to her. "It suits you." Sakuno just bashfully nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said as she waved him goodbye.

When he was out of her sight she went inside. She saw her grandmother. She just nodded and told her that she will go to sleep. She hurriedly went upstairs and to her room. She laid on her stomach and starting to release her tears that she's been holding for such a long time. She cried the whole night.

**XXX**

Days and weeks had passed by really fast. Ryoma asked her on a date twice since then. Though they were aware that their sempais were following them so they can't act the way they like to act. Tomoka and others has been asking her about the issue Ryoma leaving to America. But she replied a simple 'no comment' to them. As the days go by, the time that they are spending together were getting shorter and shorter. Sakuno is actually thinking about it, worrying about it.

Ryoma just sent her home on a Saturday night after their short stroll. His leaving for America is just a week away. Sakuno tried to compose herself and acting so strong and fine but she knows that Ryoma noticed that she's not. He didn't even bother approaching her.

She entered the house. Sumire was there and she noticed her gloomy look. Her grandmother couldn't take it anymore. She stopped her from climbing the stairs and said:

"It's okay my dear, you don't need to hide it." Sumire said.

Sakuno finally broke down. She cried on her grandmother's shoulder while hugging her tightly.

"I-I don't want to s-selfish b-but I-I don't him to-to go Obaa-chan. I-I don't want Ryoma-kun to l-leave me." Sakuno said between her sobs. "I don't want him t-to go." She kept saying her words for several times. "W-what should I do?"

"Hush my dear, it's alright. You know what to do. Only you know what to do." Sumire said as she tapped her granddaughter back.

That ends the night of sobbing and crying.

* * *

**Monday after school:**

He was on deep thought. He knows that Sakuno was not okay with him leaving for America. She may look all tough and all but she was fragile in the inside. He was really lucky to have an understanding girlfriend. He smiled on the thought. But he can not leave like this. He must do something. He saw Sakuno outside of the fence watching his sempais playing. He came up with a plan. He approached the captain who was sitting beside Fuji.

"Buchou, I favor a favor to ask you?" Ryoma said with his determined eyes gripping his racket beside him.

Tezuka just stared at him. The only thing that's asking was the captain's eyes.

"I want to have a match with you for the last time before going to America." Ryoma proclaimed. Everyone heard his challenge including Sakuno.

The captain just continued staring at him and then closed his eyes for a while and said:

"...bring it on." He stood up to get his racket.

"Ei Ochibi and Buchou will be having a match." Eiji just repeated what just happened although everyone knew it already.

"Let's just watch this game." Kawamura said.

"Yeah. This is going to be interesting." Momoshiro agreed. The other regulars just nodded. The trio and Tomoka were cheering while Sakuno was so nervous about the situation.

The two opponents went to the court. Decided on who will serve first, Ryoma chose smooth while Tezuka chose rough. Tezuka spinned the racket and landed as upside down. Tezuka will serve first. They positioned themselves and Tezuka made the first serve. Ryoma returned the hit. The set was like that for a couple of minutes until Tezuka scored.

15-love.

Tezuka just smirked.

"I'm not done yet." Ryoma replied on his smirked. Not long ago, Ryoma tied to score. 15-15. And then Tezuka, then Ryoma.

15-30,

30-30,

30-40. the both of them don't want to give chance to another.

"They are pretty serious about this." Fuji said.

"Yeah, the tension is higher than we expected. Echizen wants to prove something." Momoshiro agreed. He looked at Sakuno who was so tensed at that time. He saw her verbalize 'Ryoma-kun' while looking at him.

After a few minutes, the game was heated up and was half way already. 5 games to 4.

The set was in favor of Tezuka.

They were both panting, catching their own breaths. Ryoma tied the set and the next set will be the last who will declare the winner. Ryoma was griping his racket with his both hands. He gave a smirked before saying something but no one hears it. Tezuka retorted.

"What are you whispering about?"

This time he shouted that he made sure everyone hears.

"Hey, SAKUNO!"

Out of reflexes, she replied panicky. "H-hai." Everyone was shocked on Ryoma's sudden attention.

From his position, his eyes closed. He straightened his body and opening his eyes as he looked at Sakuno's direction. He pointed his racket towards her and proudly declared:

"If I win this match, you will definitely reward me with your best kiss."

Tingling feelings rose to her body when she heard that. "e-eh" That's all she could say.

The regulars were shocked on their kouhai's declaration as well as their captain. But they composed themselves after that and started to tease the young girl as well as their kouhai. The coach was shocked too but began to laugh as she composed herself.

"My, oh, my. Young love it is. I can't believe that you will use my granddaughter as your tramp card." Sumire said staring at the young lad.

"It is Echizen, anyway. Ryuzaki-sensei." Fuji replied to his coach.

Sakuno was blushing all over. She couldn't look straight in his eyes knowing that he was staring at her.

"Wow, what a sweet declaration. And he finally called you on your first name, Ryuzaki-chan. " Fuji commented pretending that he didn't know about it.

"Yeah, now Echizen has a goal now that he is definitely waiting for his price." Momoshiro added.

The others teased, commented her but she couldn't absorb what they were saying. It was a sudden shocked for her. She blushed a lot because of that. Suddenly, a consecutive hard tap broke her silence.

"Way to go, Sakuno-chan. You are finally advancing." It was Tomoka who was grinning so widely.

"M-mou s-stop it already." She covered her face out of embarrassment.

Ryoma just smirked on her reaction. Now he's all fired up to continue. Everyone saw how he shifted his racket from his right to left hand.

"I'm all fired up, let's continue, Tezuka-buchou." Ryoma dared him.

"I won't go easy on you." Tezuka replied with a smirk.

And then the final set began.

Ryoma served the ball and Tezuka returned it. As usual the game was taking so long. They nearly scored to one another. They were both sweating and tired but no one ever tried to give up. Tezuka scored first. Tezuka used his shot that caused the ball to roll away from the young boy which only landed a foot away from the net that means that Ryoma didn't hit it. Ryoma twitched.

"Drop shot? That's a drop shot right?" Horio commented. "Can't believe that Echizen didn't hit it."

Momoshiro and others heard what Horio said. "He's probably right. But he's our captain; we can not predict his moves."

"He may be our captain. But I know that Echizen has his ways of winning. Besides he loves surprising us." Fuji said.

"Wow, Fuji you're siding with the Ochibi now." Eiji said.

"I am just stating the fact. The fight looks like to stay a bit longer." Fuji said as he saw Tezuka shifted his racket from his recessive to dominant left hand.

They were right. It took long enough before Ryoma scored. Tezuka scored another one with his Tezuka Zone. But Ryoma didn't panic. He somehow knew that Tezuka will be using his drop shot so he returned it before it hits the ground with his Drive B. That scored Ryoma. Everyone was shocked. Finally the game was tied.

Deuce.

The next serve will be the last who will declare the winner. Sakuno was trembling. She was nervous all over. All she could utter was his name. Then she saw Ryoma made the final serve. Tezuka returned the hit. The game lasted for a minute before getting a score. Tezuka made his final shot and was about to return by Ryoma. Ryoma stared seriously at the ball coming from him.

"THIS IS FOR MY HAPPINESS AND FOR MY FUTURE!" Ryoma shouted. Everyone flinched. Even Tezuka and Sakuno.

Ryoma just did a shot that the ball changed its direction after hitting the ground. Tezuka was speechless indeed. He didn't return it. Everyone was also in state of shocked.

There was a silence,

Ryoma smirked. "I win." He added positioning with his signature move.

And then there was a delayed reaction. Everyone went to the crowd and jump on Ryoma.

"You are very tricky Ochibi, you defeated our buchou with your simple twist smash." Eiji said clinging to the boy who was struggling.

"Yeah, you also are unpredictable." Momoshiro said as he rumbled his hair. His hat fell off when he did his final shot.

"Stop it sempais." Ryoma was already annoyed and tired because of the fight but his sempais wouldn't let go of him.

Tezuka just stared at them and then he fixed his glasses. He approached the prince of tennis as the others give way to him.

"That was a good match. Good luck to you on abroad." Tezuka said as he reached out his hand to him and admitting defeat.

"Hai, thank you very much, buchou." He said as he accepted his hand.

"Hey aren't we forgetting something?" Momoshiro asked the group.

"Yeah, Ochibi's reward." Eiji blurted out. Everyone looked at Sakuno who blushed a lot.

Tomoka pushed her to the court while she was struggling herself. Ryoma was a bit embarrassed too. He tried to protest that it should be for privacy but he doesn't have a choice because he blurted it out in front of everyone. Tezuka left the court and went to where the coach was.

"You saw it coming but you didn't return it." Sumire said.

"I just did what he desires. It seems that he doesn't notice it despite how sharp his eyes are. The victory is his this time." Tezuka explained with his expressionless face.

"I guess it is." Sumire said.

Sakuno was still in shocked and doesn't know what to do. She couldn't approach him despite Tomoka was pushing her to him. She flinched when he talked.

"Just come here already." Ryoma said while picking up his fila hat from the ground and wore it again on his head.

Sakuno moved closer. She can hear her heart beating so fast. She doesn't realize that she was already in front of Ryoma until he touched both of her cheek. She blushed a lot.

"R-ryoma-k-kun." She couldn't say anything. Ryoma leaned closer to her ear and whispered something:

"It's okay, everything's fine." He said as he finally leaned closer to her face.

Everyone rejoiced as they saw the couple kissing. They know that they will receive a lot of praises and teases as well in the future. But it doesn't matter now.

"Way to go man. Ochibi is not an Ochibi anymore." Ryoma heard what Eiji said.

"I did it, so can we go now?" Ryoma said with an annoying voice. Sakuno was still stunned on the event.

"Yeah,yeah. Enjoy the rest of the day, you love birds." Momoshiro said.

They left the court with holding hands. Everyone was really happy on the scene but Fuji only knows the truth about it.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**At the Park:**

He held her hand until they reached the park and sat on one of the benches there. She still wondered why he did that. She felt relieve though. They made him believe that. Ryoma could be so tricky sometimes. That's right.

He feigned the kiss.

He did kiss her on the cheek for so long, near to her lips. Everyone thinks that he did kiss her in that scene. Better not bring that back so she took enough courage to initiate a conversation which she planned to do today.

"U-hmm, R-ryoma-kun. I-I have something to say. I-I hope you won't get m-mad at me." Sakuno cracked halfway.

"What is it?" Ryoma said as he drinking his ponta that they bought on the way.

"I-I'll go with you, to... to A-America." Sakuno said when she firmly closed her eyes.

"What?" Ryoma was almost cough from his drink and immediately faced her.

"I-I mean, I will study there too, I'll learn how to speak English, I won't be a b-burden to you, I pro-mise. I-I'll rent a unit next to you and I w-won't disturb you on your studies. D-don't worry because obaa-chan already gave me a permission. J-just let me know that y-you are just nearby. I-I want to see you everyday..." Sakuno managed to explain between her stuttering. "…e-even just for a minute." She faced him with great courage.

Ryoma just stared at her and gave a smirked afterwards. "You don't have to explain everything; your last sentence is enough for me."

Sakuno wondered what does he meant by that. Her question was answered where Ryoma positioned himself in a lazy look his hands were both inside his pocket and said. "I don't mind at all." He then looked at her and smiled.

Sakuno was delighted on his reply. Now she can go with him to America. While she was delighted about his permission, he was actually the thinking the same thing. He wanted her to go with him. But he will never admit that to her.

Never.

She flinched a little when Ryoma fixed his position again and said:

"I believe you haven't given me my 'real' reward yet."

"e-eh" Sakuno panicked. So he still remembered that bet.

"Come on, it is only us now. No one's looking." He faced her and stared at her seriously. His right arm was on the back of the bench to support the both of them, waiting for an answer.

"W-wait, R-ryoma-kun, I-I think I'm not ready yet. I-I think I-"

That snapped Ryoma. He suddenly grabbed her right braided pigtail with his left hand and pulled her closer.

"Just shut up and give me my price already." Ryoma ordered her as he crossed the distance between them.

Sakuno's eyes became widen as she is receiving his sweet, chaste kiss from him. It took seconds before it ended. Sakuno was stunned and doesn't know how to react.

Ryoma just smirked. "You are not a good kisser."

Sakuno pouted. "a-and so do you."

Ryoma gave her a teasing smile as he shifted his grip from her braided hair to her nape and said:

"Mada Mada Dane."

He gave her a second kiss then that day.

* * *

**Meanwhile back at the court:**

_They are probably doing the real thing now._ Fuji thought as he stared to the other regulars. The others were back to their own practice after the heated match. Ryuuzaki-sensei and Tezuka were watching them. He joined the two.

"It was a long day, isn't it?" Fuji said.

"Yeah, I'll definitely miss the two when they're gone." Sumire said

"You mean-"

"Yeah, it looks like they are running away." Sumire just laughed at the thought.

Tezuka just listened to their conversation without saying anything.

They continued watching the players when Fuji noticed something:

"By the way, where is Inui? I haven't seen him today?" Fuji asked the two.

* * *

**Back at the Park:**

The subject of their conversation was actually sitting somewhere the park where he was noting some data about the young couple from his sight. He smirked and was glad that he didn't leave the park soon. That was the time he saw the two entering the park, holding hands.

"That was definitely a perfect kiss." Inui said as he began taking pictures on the digital camera Fuji lend him. He nodded on the thought. He smiled as he added:

"Yup, definitely an absolute kiss."

**~END~**

* * *

**It's done what you think about my first story. I'm sorry if I did something wrong about the match. I only wrote the match the way I understand it. I hope I did it just fine. Please review. I really need it probably, for a possible sequel. Arigatou Guzaimasu! ~MitsukiJunko **


End file.
